


Prayers For The Souls of Those Who Remain

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce is a seraph, Clint is a dark horse, Gen, Natasha is the Angel of Death, Priest Coulson, Steve is a warrior, angel au, prayer fic, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is a priest who has somehow ended up with five (sometimes six) angels living with him, all of whom have fallen from heaven, but not quite down to hell. They are stuck in what for them is purgatory, but even in the most unlikely places, there can still be hope and family. </p><p>Every night he prays for their souls even though he knows it might make a little difference. They deserve forgiveness and salvation just as much as any man does, and for all it wasn't in his job description, maybe it isn't mankind he's meant to minister to after all...</p><p>Based on a roleplay with the inestimable flightinflame which inspired her own work Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers For The Souls of Those Who Remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666332) by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame). 



It was strange, this collection of supernal beings who had become a part of his life so seamlessly that it was all but impossible to question them. 

They had arrived one by one, each seeking refuge in their turn as the existence they had once perhaps taken for granted was turned on its head and they fell from grace. 

He allowed himself a little smile at that. They had fallen perhaps, but not to the very depths. They had not sunk to the level of those who had rebelled outright. For some of their number the fall had not been their own deliberate fault... the phrase tripped through his mind and sent it careering down a different track. None of them knew... well no, that was a lie. That had to be a lie given how closely he was watched by some of them. Two in particular. He liked to think that none of them knew that he prayed for them faithfully and determinedly every night. If it was at all possible, he had more concern and care for their immortal souls than for his own mortal one.

It was difficult to fear death when you had seen her laugh and cry, when you lived beside her every day. When he died, he would die happy, safe in the knowledge that he had fulfilled his purpose for the whole of his earthly life, that he was going on to a place in God's kingdom. That didn't do much to ease the ache of knowing that he would pass away from these, his dearest of friends. The simple fact was that none of them would be able to visit, though the realm of Heaven had once been their home. It hurt, but perhaps then he would be able to take his turn at watching over them. It would only be fair, after all. 

He rarely carried these prayers out in the church - it was hard to find an opportunity, after all - but nevertheless he said them conscientiously. 

It was simple enough to begin:

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever, Amen.

"I believe in one God, the father, the almighty, maker of heaven and earth, of all that is, seen and unseen. I believe in Jesus Christ, the only son of God, eternally begotten of the Father. God from God, light from light, true God from true God, begotten not made, of one being with the Father. Through him all things were made. For us and for our salvation, he came down from heaven, was incarnate from the Holy Spirit and the Virgin Mary. For our sake he was crucified under Pontius Pilate, he suffered death and was buried. On the third day he rose again, in accordance with the scriptures and is seated at the right hand of the Father. He will come in glory to judge the living and the dead, and his kingdom will have no end. I believe in the Holy Ghost, the Lord, the giver of life, who proceeds from the Father and the Son. With the Father and the Son he is worshipped and glorified. He has spoken through the prophets. I believe in one holy catholic and apostolic church, I acknowledge one baptism for the forgiveness of sins, I look for the resurrection of the dead and the life of the world to come. Amen.

"Angel Gabriel who announced to the Virgin Mary that she was pregnant with the Christ child, great warrior and guardian of the human spirit, watch over all who share this life with me, keep them safe in the glory of the Lord's creation. Though they may be tainted and fallen, they are as men, made clean of their sins through the sacrifice of the Lord's son. Though you cannot grant forgiveness, for the sake of the Lord's love for his people and my love for them, grant them your protection from the dark forces which surround us on every side and threaten to destroy everything we hold dear. Know that we, imperfect as we are amidst the perfection of this creation hold in tainted hearts such love for one another as can never be understood or explained, as with the glory of a burning seraph do we desire to protect one another and serve the Lord, seeking to do his will and bring Glory to his name."

Although Clint acted as his guardian angel and Steve had more than a little power as an angelic warrior, that was not enough to keep them safe. Coulson had seen them hurt, not only physically when attacked by demons but also sometimes having mistaken Natasha's food for their own (or vice versa though she was often too sharp to make that mistake). He knew that his own death was inevitable; that was a fact he would not change, but nevertheless he wanted them to have some kind of protection and so he prayed every night, wanting to give them that whether or not it would be granted. At least he would have tried. 

They were good and kind. They might not have been good enough to be angels by some criteria that not even he understood despite years of study (and access to several first hand testimonies). He was more grateful for them than he could say. They had changed his life and the nature of his ministry. Those who chose the path of service in the Church knew that it would not run smooth - that was rather the point in fact - however playing host to five, or occasionally six, angels was not part of the job description he had answered when he had applied for the post at this little church. He had been told to count his blessings and to be grateful for each and every one of them. He had no intention of risking that they might be snatched away.

"Blessed Father, in the name of your angels Malachi and Johiel, and your Son's dear friend St John... I offer you my humble thanks for the blessing you have granted me in permitting me to know and care for your fallen servants. If you truly wished them doomed, if that was your plan, then I would not know them and they would not be here. They are hurting, Father, and perhaps they always will, but they have changed my life beyond what words can tell and I will be forever grateful for that. You have given me this task and I pray for the patience to see it through till the end, and to comfort them in their sorrow and despair. Father recently we have welcomed another to our flock, one who has known the horrors of hell. Only by your blessing will he be healed. I pray too for Tony, ripped mercilessly from your loving arms, the greatest sanctuary any can pray for. I do not understand what part this serves in your plan, but I must trust in your divine wisdom, as we all do. Ease his pain, Father, and if you may grant him mercy I beg of you so to do, even at the cost of my own soul. May your saints, Thomas and Michael, and your angels Plavwell and Raphael bring him comfort and healing, let him know hope once more and return him to the glory of your kingdom to sing your praises evermore. Amen."

It still sickened him what had happened to Tony. He was angry about what had happened to Tasha too, but that design at least made sense in some strange ways. He did not like it, but he could acknowledge it enough to accept. What had happened to Tony was unforgivable, regardless of how the Bible exhorted forgiveness for one's fellow man. If he had done as they had, he would not wish for forgiveness. They had broken one of the most sacred commandments and done more harm by it than they could begin to conceive. He did not know whether these prayers eased it or not, but it was the best, perhaps the only thing he could do. 

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgiv ethose who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil for thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever, Amen."

He took a deep breath and finally smiled slightly as the familiar words of the last of his prayers echoed through the room, as natural as breathing.

"Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep,  
thy angels watch me through the night,  
and keep me safe till morning's light."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make it clear that these prayers are not intended to be used in such a way that they are made light of. I myself am a regular church goer, this fic was in fact inspired by a collection of angel related merchandise in a cathedral shop which got me thinking about the different roles that were proposed for or assigned to different individuals. I wrote this as a way to explore that. If you don't agree with it, I understand that, but please don't attack me for my own interpretation.


End file.
